Berawal dari SMS tak Dikenal
by chocochipsdere
Summary: Momo dapet SMS gak dikenal. Saat nanya sama Inoue, ternyata itu dari... / Rukia sendiri kenapa shock ya, pas Momo ngasih tau siapa orang yang SMSan sama dia? Seburuk itukah orang yang SMSan sama Momo? Penasaran? Baca aja! / "G-gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo." /Spesial untuk dua teman saya yang sangat mesra XDD/ RnR please!


**Nyahaha! Akhirnya saya hijrah ke fandom Bleach ini XDD  
Okesip. Jadi, fict yang saya buat ini special untuk Mamih Vira and Papih Ojan(?)**

**Yasudahlah langsung saja! XD**

* * *

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Berawal dari SMS tak Dikenal by Shizouka RIn

Pair : Hitsugaya Toshiro X Momo Hinamori / Slight : Renji Abarai X Rukia Kuchiki (Cuma dikit lho ya:p)

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa gaul, Gaje, Abal, Don't Like Don't Read XP

.

.

.

Drrt … Drttt …

'_You've got one message.'_

Begitu tulisan yang tertera di telepon genggam milik gadis manis bernama Momo Hinamori. Ia membuka pesan itu, lalu membacanya dengan kening berkerut.

* * *

_**From : Unknown Number**_

'_**Hai Momo.'**_

* * *

Kira-kira begitu isi pesan yang sangat singkat itu. Ia tampak berfikir sebentar. _'Siapakah pengirimnya?' _batin Momo.

Sepertinya ia menyerah mencari pengirimnya. _'Ah, nanti gue tanya Inoue atau Rukia aja deh. Semoga mereka tau,'_ batin Momo lagi. Kemudian ia terlelap dengan _handphone_ yang masih digenggamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Momo-chii!"sapa gadis berambut panjang yang bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Pagi, Inoue," balas Momo.

Momo melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di bangkunya. Sejenak ia memikirkan sesuatu sebelum merogoh _handphone-_nya dan membuka pesan yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam.

"Inoue, lo tau ini nomer siapa?" tanya Momo sambil menunjukkan layar _handphone_-nya kepada Inoue.

"Ooh nomer itu. Ya, gue tau. Itu nomer teleponnya Hitsugaya Toushiro kelas 10-E," jawab Inoue. Ia segera duduk di tempat duduknya sambil mengambil _handphone _Momo, dan membaca pesan singkat itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membacanya.

"Kenapa lo senyum-senyum? Ada yang lucu? Terus, kok dia bisa tau nomer gue?" tanya Momo dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Gak, gak apa-apa. Iya, kemaren gue kasih nomer lo," jelas Inoue.

"Hei, kenapa lo kasih?"

"Emangnya kenapa? Toshiro kan bukan orang asing."

"Tapi gue gak kenal dia, Inoue!"

"Momo, denger ya—" ujar Inoue yang menggantungkan kata-katanya agar terkesan misterius. Ia menatap mata Momo dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "—dia kemaren mohon-mohon sama gue biar gue ngasih nomer lo. Pas gue tanya kenapa dia minta, dia bilang kalau dia suka sama lo. _By the way, _lo jangan ngasih tau Toshiro kalau gue ngasih tau tentang ini."

Momo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lo serius?" tanyanya dengan tidak yakin.

Sedangkan Inoue hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Lo—kira—gue—gak—serius—daritadi'. Setelah melihat tatapan itu, Momo tertunduk lesu. "Kayaknya gak mungkin deh dia suka gue. Paling dia mau ngisengin gue aja. Gini ya, coba lo perhatiin gue. Gue itu jelek, gabegitu pinter, yaa… intinya gue ini jeleklah! Masa' bisa ada orang yang suka sama gue? Yang bener aja. Jangan-jangan PHP lagi… "

"Yaampun Momooo… lo jangan pesimis gitu. Lo itu cantik banget, pinter matematika, dan segalanya deh! Dan gue beneran denger Toshiro bilang kalau dia suka lo. Gini deh, kalau lo masih gapercaya juga, lo harus pura-pura gak tau tentang hal ini. Setelah itu, liat aja gimana perkembangan si Toshiro itu sama lo. Oke?" ujar Inoue yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Momo.

.

.

.

'_You've got one message,'_

Momo meraih ponselnya. Lalu melihat nomer Toshiro tertera disana. Diam-diam ia sudah menyimpan nomer Toshiro di kontaknya.

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

'_**Lo ga tau ini siapa?'**_

* * *

Dengan cepat, Momo mengetik balasan untuk Toshiro. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Gue tau kok. Ini Toshiro Hitsugaya kelas 10-E kan? Gue dikasih tau sama Inoue tentang lo.'**_

* * *

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sudah muncul lagi satu pesan dari laki-laki berambut putih itu.

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

'_**Oh, udah gue duga. Tapi setau gue, kita gapernah ketemu secara langsung kan? Maksud gue, kita gapernah ngobrol secara langsung kan? Dan biar gue tebak, lo pasti gatau gimana muka gue. Right?'**_

* * *

Tanpa sadar Momo mengangguk. Padahal, Toshiro pasti tidak bisa melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Momo.

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Iya, gue gapernah liat muka lo. Lo sendiri? Pernah ga liat muka gue?'**_

* * *

Setelah menge-klik tombol send, wajah Momo memerah. _'Kenapa gue nanyain soal itu ke diaaaa… Gue ini bego atau apa sih,' _rutuk Momo dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ponsel Momo bergetar lagi. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pesan itu.

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

'_**Gue pernah kok liat malah. Ah, daripada itu, besok ke kedai ramen yang deket sekolah kita itu pas pulang sekolah ya. Gue pengen ngobrol sama lo secara langsung. Tenang aja, kalau lo gaada duit biar gue traktir, okay?'**_

* * *

Wajah Momo makin memerah saja. Yang benar saja! Toshiro selalu memperhatikannya? Belum lagi, laki-laki itu mengajaknya bertemu secara langsung. Dengan cepat, ia mengetik balasan untuk Toshiro.

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Oh, kedai ramen Suzuki itu ya? Oke. Ohiya satu lagi, gausah traktir. Biar gue bayar sendiri. Gapapa kok :D'**_

* * *

Dengan cepat, muncul balasan dari Toshiro. Tentu saja. Wajahnya makin memerah saat membaca pesan satu ini.

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

' _**Lo manis banget sih. Gapapadeh gue traktir , lo pasti udah mau tidur kan? Selamat tidur ya. Sweet dream.'**_

* * *

Yang benar saja! Dibilang manis oleh laki-laki sangat menyenangkan. Betapa bahagianya Momo saat ini.

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Hahaha. Gue jadi ngefly nih lo puji gitu. Makasih, lo juga mimpi indah ya:)'**_

* * *

"GILAAAA! KENAPA GUE BERANI BANGET BILANG JUJUR KE DIAAAAAAAA? UDAH GUE SEND LAGI!" Momo berteriak-teriak gaje di kamarnya. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Bertindak sebelum berfikir. Ck… ck…ck.

Sudah duapuluh menit, namun tidak ada balasan dari Toshiro. _'Ah, mungkin dia udah tidur,'_ pikir Momo yang segera terlelap, dan masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

Drrt… Drrtt..

'_You've got one message'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo kenapa panik gitu?" tanya Rukia Kuchiki, gadis kecil berambut hitam yang panjangnya hanya sebahu lebih dikit(?) yang merupakan sahabat Momo selain Inoue.

"Gak. Gue gabawa ponsel," jawab Momo.

Rukia menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Lah? Gak bawa ponsel aja nyarinya sampe panik gitu. Gue kira lo gak bawa buku atau apa gitu."

"Masalahnya, tadi pagi gue kan telat bangun. Pas gue liat ponsel gue bentar, ada SMS. Nah, gue belum sempet buka itu SMS, tiba-tiba udah jam setengah tujuh. Ya gue langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Karena gue belom mandi," jelas Momo.

"Hah? Seorang Momo Hinamori bisa telat bangun? Kalau gue yang telat bangun sih, orang maklumin aja. Nah kalau elo? Ck ck ck," sindir Rukia.

"Woi Ruk, semua manusia kan bisa bangun telat!" sergah Momo.

"Rak Ruk Rak Ruk. Lo kira gue beruk? Emangnya kenapa lo bangun telat?"

"Gue SMSan—" Momo yang menyadari kalau ia keceplosan itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "—Ups."

Rukia langsung girang sendiri. Ia lompat-lompat kayak monyet yang dikasih pisang *ditendang Rukia*. "CIEEE~ SMSan sama siapa lo?"

"Gue yang SMSan kok lo yang girang sendiri? Hmm, lo jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa ya. Gue SMSan sama… Toshiro kelas 10-F," kata Momo setengah berbisik.

Rukia langsung memasang ekspresi _shock_. "UAPAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH? LO SMSAN SAMA SI RAMBUT PUTIH ITUUUUUU? GALEPEL SAMA LO! GALEPEEEEELL!" Rukia jadi jerit-jerit sendiri. Momo menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak terjadi kerusakan. Sedangkan teman-teman di kelas mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan –coret-sinting-coret- nya Rukia.

"Gila lo! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Telinga gue bisa rusak tau gak sih?" Momo mulai sewot.

"Ya maaf. Lagian berita lo bikin shock aja! Masa' sih, lo bisa suka sama laki-laki temperamen berambut putih yang anggota klub kendo itu? Galevel banget sama lo!"

"Rukia, denger ya. Gue gatau gue suka atau gak sama dia. Yang jelas kita SMSan. Daripada lo. Yang naksir sama siapa itu? Yang tinggal di Kyoto itu loh. Yang rambutnya warna oren. Oh iya! Ichiro Kurosawa!" Momo tertawa kecil.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" ralat Rukia yang sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat.

"Nah, iya! Ichigo Kurosaki. Lo masih suka dia kan~?" goda Momo.

"Ah! Kok jadi nyambung ke Ichigo sih? Lanjut aja. Jadi lo sama Toshiro gimana?" tanya Rukia dengan penasaran.

"Umm… dia ngajak gue ketemuan di Kedai Ramen Suzuki," jawab Momo dengan malu-malu.

"Kedai Ramen Suzuki? Disitu kan ramennya enak banget! Gue boleh ikut ya? Pliis~" Rukia mohon-mohon sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Mau tak mau Momo mengangguk.

"Eh tapi, gue gaenak sama dia. Gue takut dia kurang suka kalau gue bawa temen," ujar Momo.

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia berfikir sebentar. Tak lama setelah itu muncul bohlam yang bersinar-sinar di kepalanya. "Ah, gue bareng Renji aja!"

"Hah? Kenapa lo nyebut-nyebut nama gue?" pemuda berambut merah yang bernama lengkap Renji Abarai hanya menatap Rukia dengan heran.

"Lo temenin gue ke Kedai Ramen Suzuki. Biar gue traktir," kata Rukia. Sementara Renji masih menatap Rukia dengan heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Rukia berbisik di telinga Renji. Lalu, Renji tersenyum-senyum sendiri kepada Momo. "Ciee Momoo~" goda Renji.

"H-hah? R-rukia! Lo nyeritain ke Renji ya?" Momo terlihat panic. Sedangkan Rukia hanya memasang wajah polosnya sambil berkata, "Abisnya gue gak tau mau bilang apa lagi ke Renji."

Momo hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. "Rukia, kenapa lo ngajaknya gue? Lo mulai suka sama gue ya?" tanya Renji dan sukses mendapat satu tonjokan mengerikan dari Rukia.

"Gue gapernah suka sama lo! Ah, yaudah. Jadi lo gak mau gue traktir? Yaudah. Gue nraktir Ishida aja deh," ancam Rukia sambil berpura-pura meninggalkan Renji.

Renji segera menahan lengan Rukia agar perempuan bersurai hitam itu tidak melaksanakan niatnya untuk menraktir Ishida. "Iya deh. Gue nemenin lo ke sana."

"Berubah pikiran, Renji? Tadi katanya lo gak mau. Yaudah deh gak apa-apa. Secara gue kan baik kayak malaikat,"kata Rukia yang menunjukkan kenarsisannya. Renji dan Momo hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

"Hah. Terserah apa kata lo deh. Yang jelas, nanti gue nunggu lo di depan gerbang sekolah ya. Terus, jangan sampe Toshiro ngeliat kita ke kedai itu. Gue takut dia curiga," kata Renji kepada Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar. "Oke!"

.

.

.

Momo sudah sampai di kedai ramen yang dimaksud Toshiro. Ia segera masuk. Tentunya tidak bersama Rukia dan Renji yang sudah sampai lebih dulu.

Di kedai yang cukup besar itu, Momo celingukan mencari Toshiro. Sampai ia melihat pemuda berambut putih jabrik melambaikan tangannya. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Humm, gue telat ya?" tanya Momo.

"Tidak kok—" Toshiro melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "—Cuma lewat 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi gak masalah," ujar Toshiro sambil tesenyum.

_'Dasar Rukia! Gak level apaan! Orang si Toshiro kece gini!' _batin Momo dalam hati.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Toshiro dengan ramah. Momo tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Lo gugup? Nyantai aja kali sama gue. Anggep aja kita temen lama," kata Toshiro.

"Ah iya. Maaf ya." Momo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan cara menunduk. Toshiro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ha? Gak usah sampe minta maaf gitu kali. Bukan masalah kok."

"Umm—iya."

Dan makin lama Momo yang tadinya masih malu-malu sudah mulai sedikit mencair terhadap Toshiro. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

.

_**Di tempat Renji dan Rukia**_

"Ren, coba lo liat tuh mereka. Baru ketemu aja udah mesra banget ya?" Rukia menatap Renji seakan minta persetujuan. Renji hanya mengangguk.

_'Andai gue bisa kayak gitu sama lo, Rukia,' _batin Renji dalam hati. Laki-laki itu mulai asik sendiri melihat—tepatnya memata-matai Toshiro dan Momo.

"Renji, lo punya gak orang yang lo sukai?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Wajah Renji memerah. _'Iya, gue punya. Dan orang yang gue suka itu lo!' _batin Renji. Ia sangat ingin sekali bisa mengucapkan itu pada Rukia. "Iya, gue punya," jawab Renji pada akhirnya.

"Hah? Serius? Cerita dong!" seru Rukia dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Rahasia! Yang pasti, gue—gue cinta banget sama dia. Tapi dia suka sama orang lain. Dan sekarang, gue lagi berusaha ngelupain cewek itu," jelas Renji.

"Hah? Yaampun… sabar ya. Iya! Kalau dia malah suka sama orang lain, mendingan lo lupain aja. Malah nambah beban lo," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Renji mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Rukia. _'Tapi gue gak yakin bisa ngelupain lo, Rukia,' _batin Renji. Ia menghela nafas, lalu meminum kembali teh hijau yang dia pesan.

.

_**Back to Toshiro and Momo!**_

"Jadi, lo suka warna abu-abu?" tanya Toshiro.

"Iya. Gue suka," jawab Momo sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis dimata Toshiro. _'Momo, lo tau? Gue pengen menjabat jadi kekasih lo sekarang juga! Argh! Sabar… sabar,' _batin Toshiro.

Momo melirik arloji berwarna abu-abu yang ia pakai. "Hei, udah jam segini. Gue pulang ya?" izin Momo.

"Tunggu. Biar gue anter," kata Toshiro.

"Ah. Gak usah. Gue bisa kok pulang sendiri." Momo menolak ajakan Toshiro. _'Sebenernya gue bareng sama Rukia sih pulangnya…' _batin Momo.

"Serius? Yaah kalau gitu hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Toshiro sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Momo. Momo melambaikan tangannya, dan segera keluar dari kedai itu.

.

.

.

Makin lama, Momo dan Toshiro semakin dekat. Mereka sering SMSan, chatting, bahkan telponan. Momo pun semakin jatuh hati pada Toshiro. Sepertinya, PDKT yang dilakukan Toshiro sangat sukses!

Malam itu, Momo mendapati Toshiro menelponnya. Dengan riang, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon itu.

_"Halo Momo." _suara Toshiro terdengar di seberang sana.

"Hai! Ada apa nelfon gue?" tanya Momo yang masih tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

_"Gak kok. Gue Cuma mau ngobrol sama lo. Apa kabar?"_

"Yaampun Toshiro! Baru aja tadi siang kita telponan. Hahaha. Gue? Baik. Lo sendiri?"

_"Gak apa-apa dong. Iya, kabar gue baik," _jawab Toshiro. Momo menghela nafas lega.

_"Hei, gue mau ngomong sesuatu s-sama lo," _ucap Toshiro yang kelihatannya sangat gugup. Momo jadi berkhayal sendiri memikirkan wajah Toshiro yang sedang tergugup.

"Ngomong aja."

_"G-gue… ah! Di SMS aja deh. Gak berani gue ngomong disini! Oke, telpon gue tutup ya! Bye!"_

"Hah? Hei To-Toshiro! Tunggu! Ah—bye," Momo sedikit kesal dengan Toshiro yang tiba-tiba menutup telpon.

_'Emangnya Toshiro mau ngomong apa ya ke gue?' _batin Momo dalam hati.

Drrt… Drtt…

'_You've got one message'_

Dengan sigap, Momo meraih ponselnya. Tentu saja dari Toshiro. Momo membuka pesan itu. Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

'_**Gapapa kan gue ngomongnya di SMS aja?'**_

* * *

Momo segera mengetik balasan dengan kening berkerut. Sepertinya yang ingin dibicarakan Toshiro adalah hal yang sangat penting.

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Iyalah gapapa. Emangnya lo mau ngomongin apa?'**_

* * *

Segera muncul balasan dari Toshiro. Setelah membacanya, wajah Momo langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Spontan, ia berteriak kegirangan.

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

'_**Gue… Gue tau, gue gajago ngegombal kayak orang kebanyakan. Jadi… Gue suka lo! Lo mau jadi pacar gue? Please… '**_

* * *

Momo yang masih berteriak-teriak mendapat lemparan sepatu dari tetangga(?)—Salah. Ralat, Momo yang masih berteriak-teriak dan melompat-lompat dengan cepat membalas SMS dari Toshiro itu.

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Kenapa engga? Gue mau kok jadi pacar lo… '**_

* * *

Momo menari-nari di atas kasurnya. Beginikah rasanya saat ditembak cowok? Harus segila ini ya? Saya belom ngerasain tuh. (Momo : Author, lo gausah ikut campur ya! Sana lanjutin lagi! *tendang author* )

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

'_**SERIUS? YAHOOOO~ AKHIRNYAAAAA GUE SAYANG LOOOOO!'**_

* * *

Momo _sweatdrop _saat membaca balasan dari Toshiro yang caps-nya jebol itu. Ia kira Toshiro itu tipe orang yang santai, kalem, dan sejenisnya lah. Ternyata Toshiro orang yang kalau sudah senang bisa seperti ini. Momo hanya bisa memakluminya.

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Iya, gue juga sayang lo. Eh, gue tidur dulu ya. Mata gue tinggal 5 watt'**_

* * *

Momo tidak berbohong. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

* * *

_**From : Toshiro**_

'_**Okay, Oyasumi {}'**_

* * *

_**To : Toshiro**_

'_**Yaa, Oyasumi {}'**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ekhem! Jadi kalian udah pacaran?" tanya Rukia seperti sedang mengintrogasi Toshiro dan Momo yang tertangkap basah sedang ngobrol berduaan di depan kelas.

"Iya, hehe," jawab Momo. Wajahnya dihiasi rona merah.

"Ciee, longlast yaa~" kata Renji yang muncul tiba-tiba. Disambut dengan anggukan Rukia.

"Lo gimana Renji? Udah nembak 'dia' belom?" tanya Toshiro. Toshiro melirik kearah Rukia. Namun cewek itu tidak sadar. Renji menggeleng. "Gue belom siap. Tapi suatu saat gue bakal nembak dia. Tenang aja," jawab Renji yang tersenyum kecil.

"Hoh~ Ciee. Nanti cerita-cerita ke gue ya?" Toshiro menatap Renji dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Pasti. Lo orang pertama yang bakal gue certain."

"Yes!"

Rukia menatap Renji bingung. "Renji, jadi Toshiro tau siapa orang yang lo suka?" tanya Rukia. Renji mengangguk.

Rukia cemberut. "Curang! Gue gak lo kasih tau!"

"Tenang aja. Lo pasti akan tau nanti," kata Renji.

"Janji?"

"Iyaaa, gue janji Rukia," ucap Renji.

Rukia melirik jahil ke arah Toshiro dan Momo. "Toshiro, Momo. Kalian setuju gak kalau kalian gue panggil papi dan mami?"

1 detik.

2 detik.

5 detik.

"RUKIAAAAA! AWAS AJA LO KALAU BERANI MANGGIL KITA GITUU!" Toshiro dan Momo berteriak serempak kepada Rukia yang sudah kabur duluan. Sementara Renji hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

**YAP! SELESAI!**

**Momo nya OOC ya? Gapapa lah.**

**Di bagian isi SMS Toshiro sama Momo, haram bisa dibedain ya. Mana ****_From _dan mana _To._**

**Ada yang setuju kah kalau saya buat sekuelnya? Kalau gak, ya yowes~ XD**

**Oh iya. Ini fict saya persembahkan untuk Mamih ShaviraFerdhani dan Papih JanZhiie (promosi twitter)**

**Saya harap kalian suka ya XD Review, please? :D**


End file.
